


Of Course I do

by merlucafeels



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucafeels/pseuds/merlucafeels
Summary: And she loved him too. loved him like she'd never thought to love anyone but Derek. loved him to the point of doing what she was about to do. she definitely loved him.





	Of Course I do

Lying in the hammock near the hotel pool, Meredith relaxed over Andrew's chest, hearing the frequent beating of his heart. The kids are playing near them, making the moment become even more perfect. Her kids were more than happy, they loved to know the place where "Drew" so much talked and praised, Italy. It was a truly wonderful place, Meredith was completely in love with how familiar and cozy the place was. Her children were not the only ones happy, the blonde could not take the smile off her face for a second and Andrew realized that.

"Why are you smiling like that ?!" - he asked, tilting his head, just as he did at the beginning of their relationship. She loved it in him: the fact that even over time, he was still the same man, her man.

"I'm just happy, very, very happy." - Meredith looks up, resting her chin on her hands on Andrew's chest.

"Believe me, Mer, I'm too, but there's something else you're not telling me" - the Italian arches an eyebrow, looking at her with an open smile.

Meredith looked away from her children, Andrew was not only making her happy, he was making her children too. He came to fill a gap in her children's live, who lost their father so early. It wasn't as if he wanted to replace Derek, quite the contrary, he always made it clear to them who his father was, but the way Andrew treats them, the affection and love he feels for them, the daily worry, the way he does not mind getting up at dawn - even after he's just gotten out of a shift - to calm one of them after a nightmare. He was being the father figure in the lives of her children, and Meredith couldn't be more grateful to have such a good man by her side. She turns her look to him staring at his beautiful green eyes, getting lost in the immensity of love and affection that they directed toward her. He loved her. he loved her and made a point of showing it in every action.

And she loved him too. loved him like she'd never thought to love anyone but Derek. loved him to the point of doing what she was about to do. she definitely loved him.

Andrew looked at her in confusion, for she had lost herself in his thoughts for long seconds. When he's about to ask if it's everything all right, Meredith takes her hands from his chest and places it on his cheek, caressing the spot, Andrew closes his eyes enjoying the feeling - even after long 2 years together, she still had the same power to make him vibrate to her touch. Meredith slides her hand kindly, hovering over his chin, causing him to open his eyes, seeing her with a lovely smile.

"What?" - he asks, now smiling too.

"Andrew Deluca, do you want to marry me?" - Meredith interposed looks between his mouth and his eyes, holding back the smile a little because of his reaction.

To Andrew, there was no doubt that Meredith was the love of his life. If it was up to him, they would've be married for centuries, but he knew Meredith was not ready, he knew that as soon as he had proposed, she would run, not because she didn't love him, Andrew knows she does, but it is the reality that she is accustomed and he has adapted to it.

He kept his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing several times. He was completely shocked. Meredith Grey - the love of his life - had just asked him to marry her, and at that moment he regretted only knowing how to speak two languages, because all he wanted most was to shout yes in every way possible. Yes, he wanted to marry her, yes, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, YES, definitely yes.

"Andrew, if you're not ready I'll under-" - Andrew is brought back to reality, realizing that he hasn't accepted yet the best request of his whole life.

"YES, OF COURSE I DO!" - he shouts, making the few people around then scare a little.

"Andrew, you don't have to scream." - Meredith says and they both fall into a big laugh. It didn't take a thousand declarations, or thousands of rose petals. Their love was enough, and they both knew that - "I love you ..." - she whispers with her lips moving closer to his.

"I love you more." - Andrew sealed his lips with a calm kiss, as he tucked a lock of Meredith's hair behind his ear, thus having clear space to caress her cheek. He feels a tear trickle down Meredith's eyes, but before he can question it, both are interrupted by the children.

"Ellis, you still have not gotten used to it? Kisses are completely normal things," - Bailey says with a serious voice and a convinced expression on his face - "Me and Zola, as we're grown up, we know it's normal, I even saw her kissing James on the way out from school last week." - They all laughed for a moment until Meredith realized what it was about.

"Wait, what?!" - Meredith, now wide-eyed, turns to Zola with a jealous and playful look, Andrew remained quiet, which made her curious - "Why aren't you freaking out too?!" - she narrows his eyes to her - now - fiancé - "You already knew it!"

"Me? Of course not!" - he denies laughing, taking a light slap of Meredith on his arm, surrendering then - "Okay, okay... maybe Bailey had told me when I picked them from school, I confess."

"And why didn't you tell me?!" - She pretends to be offended, making everyone laugh, except for Zola.

"I'm feeling exposed in a very unnecessary way." - Zola imitates being offended, just like her mother and everyone embarks on a new wave of laughter.

And this was a normal day in the new "Grey-Deluca" family.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I know this is short, but I had the idea when I was in school, so I start to write it an then I wouldn't forget, hope y'all like it.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my firt language.
> 
> follow my merluca acc on Instagram @merlucafeels ;) xx


End file.
